


Lunch Break

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I could cook for you,” Sharon joked, and Natasha snorted a laugh between Sharon’s breasts, which made them both laugh harder.  “Let’s see—boxed mac and cheese, minute rice.  Maybe even some toast, if you’re lucky.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Break

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Natasha/Sharon - lunch.

“Remember when we actually used to use my lunch break for _lunch_?” Sharon gasped as Natasha bit down gently on her collarbone.  She reached up and grabbed the edge of the kitchen cabinets—she knew she’d have to brace herself the lower Natasha’s mouth went.

“I think this is better than a Cobb salad at a noisy café,” Natasha said into Sharon’s skin.  She licked a damp line from her sternum back to her collarbone, and Sharon shivered, winding her fingers through Natasha’s sleek hair.

“I could cook for you,” Sharon joked, and Natasha snorted a laugh between Sharon’s breasts, which made them both laugh harder.  “Let’s see—boxed mac and cheese, minute rice.  Maybe even some toast, if you’re lucky.”

“Stop, you’re spoiling me,” Natasha said, finally coming up for air.  Her lips were shiny and her eyes glassy.  She tightened Sharon’s legs around her hips, pulling their bodies closer together.  Her elbow banged into the fridge and they both tensed for a second.

“We need to work on being quiet, super-spy,” Sharon whispered, smiling.  “My neighbor might hear.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow, playing with the buttons on Sharon’s blouse.  “Steve spends a lot of time at Stark’s, I’m sure he’s heard worse.”  She slid Sharon’s blouse off her shoulders and reached back to expertly unhook her bra.  “But if you’re _really_ quiet, I’ll treat you to actual lunch after this.

Sharon nodded, but gasped when Natasha’s hot mouth closed over her nipple.  “Looks like I’ll be going hungry.”


End file.
